The Jokes On YouBatman
by VexaVega
Summary: Batman must fight his way to the Joker and confront him about his newest "game".


**Chapter One: The Joker**

Batman had finally cornered the Joker, he couldn't wait to finally put an end to his reign of terror over the city of Gotham. **"Joker, I'm coming for you."** said Batman in his masked and mysterious voice as he glided down from the top of a building. He had broken the glass and came through the roof.

Batman safely landed on the ground and as he did his cape surrounded him almost in perfect form as if it were a part of him. **"Its the Batman, get'em!."** said one of the Joker's goons as he and a bunch of others started toward the masked dark figure. Batman clinched his fist as he stood and awaited the soon to follow attacks.

A fist came to Batman and without hesitation he reacted and blocked the attack with his arms and followed up with a kick to the goons chest sending him flying back onto the ground and before he could turn another goon jumped onto his back wrapping their arms around his neck. Batman quickly leaned forward and through the goon over him and onto the ground following up with a swift and powerful punch to the face almost instantly knocking the goon unconscious.

Another goon jumped into the air and went for a classic superman punch that would surely connect with Batman's face as he raised from his previous encounter, Batman though quickly reacted and rolled forward and over the goon he had just taken out and as he came to his feet he turned and threw his batarang hitting the goon in the back. The goon fell to the ground but wasn't seriously hurt, he quickly came back to his feet as the batarang turned and came back to Batman.

Batman caught the batarang and placed it safely onto his utility belt along with his other gadgets. The goon ran at Batman once again only this time he was joined by two other goons as well. All at the same time they attacked Batman and as they threw punch after punch Batman took continuous steps back and parried each attack with his forearms. Batman himself threw in a few good hits here and there almost taking one or two of them down but they didn't want to go down as easily as the last two.

After a few moments of fighting the three remaining goons had taken a few steps back from Batman and started to catch their breath, Batman himself was doing the same only in a more professional and less obvious way. **"This guy won't go down."** said a goon in between heavy breaths. Another goon soon after said. **"He ain't so tough, he's just a man in a fancy bat suit...C'mon boys, we got this."**

The goons feeling refreshed and confident decided to go back in on Batman only this time in a more tactical approach with each of them taking a different side to Batman, one was on the left and another on the right with the last in the middle. The three goons slowly took steps toward Batman as if they were in a more boxing type of stance.

Batman stood ready to defend himself and as he did he thought to himself about how he needed to dispatch of these goons and quickly as time was running short, he had to get to the Joker before it was too late. Suddenly the goon on the left and the right both started attacking Batman with a flurry of punches. Batman took a punch or two to the chest and then a kick from the third goon in the middle.

Batman stumbled back some but was quickly engaged once again by all three goons only this time Batman engaged as well and quickly kicked the one on the left right to the ground and as he came out of the kick he tackled the other two to the ground and quickly rolled over them and up to his feet.

Batman turned and kicked one of them right in the head and knocked him clean out, the other started to raise up but Batman followed his previous attack with a swift punch to the face and the force pounded the goons head against the floor and knocked him out.

The goon that Batman had previously kicked to the ground was up again by this time and was about to run. **"Oh screw this, Joker ain't payin' me the kind of dough to take all this!."** said the goon in a panicking voice. As the goon turned to run Batman pulled his bola from his utility belt and threw it at the goon and hit him in the legs. As the bola hit the goon it wrapped around his legs and tripped him and on impact the goon seemed to be out cold.

Batman quickly left the room through a door to his left, he had to bust through the door it seemed to be blocked by something from the other side, but that put up little challenge as Batman's strength alone was enough to go right through the door shoulder first, that and the door was quite old and worn down just like the entire building.

As Batman came through the door he took fire from multiple positions. Goons with machine guns were placed all over the room behind various objects. Batman quickly took cover behind a turned over table to his left and as he did bullets continued to fly over his head and pierce the wall behind him.

**"You may have gotten through our friends Batman, but you ain't gettin' through us!." **said a goon in an almost what seemed angry tone. Batman knew he was in a bad position and he'd have to act quick in order to take down all these hostiles, especially without getting shot and on his limited time window.

Batman quickly pulled a smoke bomb from his utility belt and threw it over the table he was hiding behind and as soon as it exploded the goons opened fire once more as they had finished reloading. Batman gave it a moment and then tossed another smoke bomb, the last hadn't cleared yet but he needed the distraction. By the time the second smoke bomb went off all the goons were reloading their weapons, at this time Batman came over the table and quickly took one goon down with a flying chokehold.

Batman came over the goon whilst holding his grip tightly and threw him to the ground, he quickly looked to his left and then to his right, he saw a way out and took it. Batman took off running toward the exit to his right and as he got to it a few of the goons had finished reloading and opened fire once more only this time it was too late and Batman had gotten past them.

Batman ran down a corridor and took a left out of the two options he had and it appeared he chose right as he saw the Joker in the distance. The laughter of a psychopath could be heard and that was no surprise after seeing the Joker. Batman came to the exit of the corridor and as he did he turned back and threw his batarang and as he did it hit a panel on the wall and caused the door to close behind him.

Batman slid to a stop and as he did he reached into the air and his batarang flew in behind him and right into his hand. He looked at the Joker and then placed his batarang onto his belt. Joker smiled and looked at Batman. **"Heh, hey Batman.."** said the Joker as he followed up with a quick and creepy laugh that only he could produce. **"What a surprise to see you here, well I mean, I guess I did call you and tell you where I was but hey I guess I thought for a moment you weren't going to show, but who am I kidding you always were so predictable."**

**"This isn't a game Joker."** said Batman in an obviously serious tone. **"Not a game?."** said Joker as he continued **"Why Batman, I'm hurt..How could you not think this is a game, I mean c'mon I am the Joker...Do you honestly expect me to not...Well, you know, play around a little?."** the Joker let out a quick session of continuous laughs.

**"Dammit Joker..Just tell me where the bomb is or I'll-" **said Batman as he was quickly interrupted by the Joker. **"Or you'll what?...Kill me?." **the Joker laughed almost uncontrollably. **"Oh yes, please please, do tell me how that is going to play out for you..C'mon Batman, everyone knows about your little no killing rule. I mean seriously, how do you even fight crime around here? more importantly how do you expect to stop anyone?." **said Joker.

Batman started toward the Joker but as he did Joker held one of his hands up and in it was a device which he so heavily focused his thumb over as if to warn Batman of something. **"Now now Batman, lets not get ahead of ourselves. C'mon, you know the rules...Play the game and perhaps I'll tell you where the bomb is but if you don't, well lets just say someones going to need to be doing a bit of remodelling." **said Joker.

**"Now let me see, I'll give you two choices..The Gotham city police department or the hospital, and you know which one I mean too...The one with all those sick children, disgusting little things they are."** said Joker as he seemed to shiver at the thought of children.

Batman started to take another step toward the Joker but once again the Joker warned him. **"Now now, take a guess, don't be a batcase and ruin all the fun." **said joker as he almost instantly let out a little laugh and then continued. **"I made a joke, batcase, get it?...Heh, heheh."**

Batman thought for a moment and then decided to play the Joker's little game. **"The police department.." **said Batman.

The Joker quickly stomped his feet as if something didn't go according to plan. **"Oh c'mon, how did you guess?." **said Joker. The Joker started to laugh and then sort of cut himself off to let out a few words. **"Oh, I crack myself up, you know I was only joking...I'm afraid you've guessed wrong..Though to be fair I may have forgot to mention a third possible candidate. The Wayne Mansion."**

The Joker laughed and then continued to speak. **"Oh yes, that's right Batman, I know all about your little secret..I know exactly who you are...Mister Bruce Wayne. I'd also like to point out that I know for a fact at this very moment your oldest and dearest friend Alfred is at home."**

Batman looked a little shocked at the idea of the Joker's words. **"If I were you Batman, I'd call home and fast." **said Joker.

Batman quickly touched his hand to the side of his mask and a voice call was sent through to his home and to no surprise on the other end picking up was Alfred. **"Alfred!, get out-" **said Batman but before he could continue the Joker pressed his shiny red button upon the device and the transmission was cut out, though just beforehand the sound of what appeared to be an explosion could be heard.

**"Opps, I think I pressed the wrong button..Oh wait, no I didn't..KABOOM!..Oh dear Batman, I think your friend might be taking a dirtnap, if you know what I mean." ** said Joker as he let out even more laughs than he had previously.

Batman without thinking charged at the Joker and tackled him to the ground. **"Oh dear, c'mon Batman, can't you take a joke?." **said Joker.

**"What a dead crowd we've got here, then again, I did kill the crowd didn't I?." **said Joker as he continued to laugh. Batman started to punch the Joker in the face continuously without stopping and in between each punch the Joker would continue to laugh even as a few teeth seem to be knocked out and the sight of his lips cracked open.

Batman continued to punch the Joker in face until the point where his only identifiable feature was his purple suit and green hair. The Joker's face was so badly damaged that his mouth from where he had previously been cut was ripped back open and blood was pouring from both sides. His nose and eyes were caved into his skull as well and blood seemed to almost spray out every few seconds.

**Chapter End**

Time to complete: 1 hours and 22 minutes


End file.
